User talk:Bulldogbreed
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Bulldogbreed page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 23:35, August 26, 2010 Duplicate Images I am in no doubt that you are merely a second account of Spawnagain. From now on, if you upload any more duplicate files, then this, and any subsequent accounts that you do this on will be permanently blocked. If you make decent contributions to the Wiki, and listen to instruction, you'll be welcomed like everyone else. ManUCrazy (talk) 00:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) that suck you make 10 Favourite Robots Lists why are you piking on me--Bulldogbreed 03:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC)- :Because when I made a top 10 list, I used images already on the wikia. You keep uploading unneeded extra files. To add images to your userpage, click on the icon third from right when editing (it should say "Add Picture"), and then find the image you want. If you do this, then I will not keep having to tell you, and will leave you alone. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ManUCrazy it work--Bulldogbreed 04:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trying to be nasty or anything, but could you improve your grammar? I'm not demanding that you do so, but writing correctly will earn you more respect.--Rammingspeed 11:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) my grammar?--Bulldogbreed 00:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to upset you, but surely you know what grammar is?--Rammingspeed 09:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i do know what grammar is are you from the UK --Bulldogbreed 03:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Check my User page. In other words, yes.--Rammingspeed 09:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :BB, is English your first language? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) English is my only language--Bulldogbreed 02:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) wikia Series 8 how do i vote in wikia Series 8? some of you are wrong--Bulldogbreed 02:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :First, Wikia Series 8 is over. Finished almost a year ago. The other competitions you posted in are also over. Secondly, you are not allowed to post your thoughts, as that would violate Robot Wars Wiki:Arena Forums. Once you have accumulated one of the edit totals, feel free to make an event that is running at that time. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, they are not wrong, that's just their opinions.--Rammingspeed 07:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) mechanical failure what if all Folding robot did not have a mechanical failure how far will they go. Razer in Series 2,3 and 4 Hypno-Disc Series 6 Wheely Big Cheese Series 5 Terrorhurtz Series 7 Behemoth Series 7 Thermidor 2 Series 6 Spawn Again Series 7,6 and 7 --Bulldogbreed 04:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Carp Robots Why exactly did you make a category called "Carp Robots"?--Rammingspeed 15:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) for fun Advice #Please remember that you need to sign your posts. #Please don't create a new heading for everything you've written. I've had to delete a lot of them. CrashBash (talk) 07:19, February 8, 2016 (UTC) I deleted your post for the 2nd European Championship for various reasons. First of all, it was years old. Secondly, it was in The Arena, which you are not eligible for. You need to have a certain number of edits before you can take part. Also, I must remind you once again, you need to sign your posts, either by using four tildes ~ or by using the signature button. CrashBash (talk) 07:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Once again, I am forced to remind you, that you need to sign your posts on talk pages and forum pages. It literally explains how to do it at the top of the page. Also, do not leave a space before you write something, otherwise it mucks up your sentence structure. CrashBash (talk) 09:14, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I have already told you, several times, that you need to sign your posts when commenting on a forum. Your latest comment fails to do so. Can you please show that you are paying attention to what I am saying? CrashBash (talk) 14:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Do NOT edit Archive Pages It specifically told you not to do that at the top of the page, just as it tells you to sign your posts. Yet you ignored BOTH of them. What part of those rules are you incapable of understanding? CrashBash (talk) 13:11, June 6, 2016 (UTC) i did not sign my posts?? oops my bad --Bulldogbreed (talk) 05:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Arena I'm sorry, but I have had to remove your votes in the Arena because you do not have the specified number of edits to participate. If you wish to take part, I believe you need to make 300 mainstream edits to the wiki. Hope this helps. CrashBash (talk) 06:29, July 27, 2016 (UTC) #‎wewantseason3‬ of abc battlebots﻿~--05:37, September 7, 2016 (UTC)~~ :Once again, you do not have enough mainstream edits to participate in the Arena. Besides, I clearly stated that suggestions had closed for Extreme 3. Even if you were eligible, you voted way too late. CrashBash (talk) 06:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC)CrashBash sorry about that--Bulldogbreed (talk) 05:22, May 1, 2017 (UTC)